


Merciless ("Беспощадные")

by Zlatatsvet



Series: Loveless Audiodramas [3]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlatatsvet/pseuds/Zlatatsvet
Summary: Нули наткнулись на щенка. Он противно тявкал и им оставалось только...





	Merciless ("Беспощадные")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/gifts).

> Перевод для Serpen Storyteller, чьи тексты столько раз поднимали меня.
> 
> Перевод аудиодрамы Merciless, выполнен 23.01.2013

**Перевод:** Златоцвет (Шут)  
**Вычитка:** Serpensortia  
**Жанр:** аудиодрама  
**Пейринг:** Нацуо/Йоджи, Соби/Рицка  
**Размещение:** нет  
**Disclaimer:** Аудиодрамы к аниме Loveless принадлежат их создателям - студии J.С. Staff и студии Zero-sum, Geneon Entertainment. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды  
  
  


**Примечание переводчика:**  
_Перевод сделан в подарок Serpensortia.  
soubi_no_kissu осуществлен перевод на английский, использованный как база, но он не является единственным источником.  
(Шут скромно опускает свою работу по сверке с японским и вносимым правкам - С.)._ _  
_

**Трек 1.**  
<Звуки улицы>  
  
Йоджи: - Эй, Нацуо.  
Нацуо: - М?  
Йоджи: - Разве квартира Соби так далеко от станции?  
Нацуо: - Хм.  
Йоджи: - Как думаешь, может, мы снова заблудились?  
Нацуо: - Ты тоже так считаешь, Йоджи?  
Йоджи: - Ага, так и считаю. Что будем делать? О, глянь, к нам какая-то старуха бежит.  
Нацуо: - И вправду. Эй, старушка, скажи нам куда идти! А?..  
Женщина: - А-а! Ромео! Ромео! А-а! *пробегает мимо*  
Йоджи: - Что с ней? Она плачет.  
Нацуо: - Да ей на вид было лет тридцать, может, шок случился, что её старушкой назвали?  
Йоджи: - Ну, с нашей точки зрения даже ученица старшей школы будет старовата.  
Нацуо: - Но это же правда!  
Щенок: - Тяв!  
Йоджи: - Хм. А это что такое?  
Нацуо: - Похоже на собаку.  
Йоджи: - Да... точно, собака.  
Нацуо: - Шумная, да?  
Йоджи: - Угу, шумит. Действует мне на нервы.  
Нацуо: - Смотри, тут на коробке листок.  
Йоджи: - Что там? "Кто-нибудь, приютите собаку". Что это значит?  
Нацуо: - Что собака бездомная. Как мы.  
Йоджи: - Что?  
Нацуо: - Что её любили, пока это не доставляло неудобств, а потом выкинули по прихоти хозяина. То есть... не очень-то и любили на самом деле.  
Щенок: - Тяв!  
Йоджи: - И что мы будем делать?  
Нацуо: - Разве не очевидно? Ей совершенно незачем жить.  
Йоджи: - И верно. Надо эту ситуацию прямо сейчас… _исправить_.  
Нацуо: - Угу, исправим.  
Щенок: - Тя…  
  
  
**Трек 2.  
**  
<Кио и Соби поднимаются по лестнице>  
Кио: - Эй, Со-тян. Ты все еще держишь у себя этих двух мелких придурков?  
Соби: - Я их не "держу". Они просто со мной живут.  
Кио: - "Просто живут с тобой"... Звучит как-то грязно. Ой!  
Соби: - Что случилось?  
Кио: - Забыл мясо купить!  
Соби: - Мясо? Мы ведь купили рыбы и крабов. К тому же есть тофу и овощи. Этого более чем достаточно для рагу.  
Кио: - Что?! Но я хочу и мяса тоже! Мя-яса тоже!  
  
<открывается дверь, слышно, как шумит вода в душе>  
Йоджи: - Отвали, Рицка!  
Соби: - Рицка?  
Йоджи: - Не надо меня лизать!  
Кио: - Похоже, он там в душе с этими двумя.  
Йоджи: - Эй, не шевелись, Рицка! *смеется*  
Нацуо: - Да, не двигайся, Рицка!  
*Смех Йоджи*  
Нацуо: - Я тебя тут помою, да?  
Соби: - Рицка!  
Щенок: - Тяв!  
Соби: - М?  
Йоджи: - Эй! Что ты делаешь, Соби?! Не откидывай шторку так неожиданно, извращенец!  
Нацуо: - Что, в самом деле так хотелось увидеть нас нагишом?  
Соби: - Не буду говорить, как мне этого _не хотелось,_ но… Кто это?  
Йоджи: - Это Рицка.  
Нацуо: - Смотри, Рицка! Этот парень - Соби!  
Щенок: - Тяв!  
Кио: - Рицка?  
Щенок: - Тяв!  
Соби: - Что вообще происходит?  
Йоджи: - В общем, этого парня зовут Соби.  
Кио: - *бормочет* Так, посмотрим… Рыба и…  
Соби: - Итак, вернемся к основному вопросу: что тут делает щенок?  
Кио: - …и краб. Где тут краб?  
Нацуо: - Его выкинули.  
Йоджи: - Нам его стало жалко, и мы подобрали, понимаешь?  
Кио: - А-а… Одни овощи, а я так хотел мяса.  
Соби: - Стало жалко? Разве вы двое вообще способны на такие мысли?  
Йоджи: - Да ты что, смеешься над нами, что ли?  
Нацуо: - Может, боли мы и не ощущаем, но чувства у нас, знаешь ли, есть!  
Кио: - …поставить пиво охладиться…  
Соби: - Чувства? Вы о тёмном удовольствии при виде мучений умирающей собаки? Или о чём?  
Йоджи: - Что?!  
Соби: - Вы принесли его, чтобы здесь зарезать? Если собираетесь убивать, убирайтесь куда угодно. Не пачкайте мою квартиру собачьей кровью.  
Кио: - …нам просто нужно мясо…  
Нацуо: - Послушай, Соби! Ну да, мы такие дела любим, но точно не собираемся убивать этого щенка!  
Йоджи: - Ага! Мы не хотим его убивать!  
<Щенок скулит>  
Кио: - Готово! Ух... есть хочу! Эй, как думаете, может, "освободить" щенка, пустив его в рагу?  
Йоджи: - Пустив в рагу?  
Нацуо: - Ублюдок! Ты что, рассуждаешь о том, чтобы съесть Рицку?!  
Кио: - Ну, мы забыли купить мяса, а вы, парни, всё равно же его убьете! В этом случае...  
Йоджи: - Я уже сказал тебе: мы не собираемся его убивать!  
Нацуо: - Мы будем о нём заботиться!  
Соби: - Хм... Это бессмыслица. Держать животное - сложная задача. Слишком трудная для вас. Если вы в самом деле не собираетесь его убивать, отнесите обратно туда, где нашли.  
Йоджи: - Ни за что!  
Соби *тоном предупреждения* - Йоджи...  
Нацуо: - Соби! Если бы тебе сказали выкинуть из дома Аояги Рицку, ты бы смог это сделать?  
Соби: - Ни за что. Но то и это ---  
Йоджи: - Одно и тоже!  
Нацуо: - Да! Одинаково!  
Соби: - Я так не считаю, но… Ладно. Поступайте, как хотите. Я вам не надсмотрщик и не хозяин.  
Йоджи: - Мы можем его оставить?  
Соби: - Однако я не стану вообще ни в чем помогать. Если он создаст в комнате беспорядок, вы возместите ущерб единственным способом, какой вам доступен.  
Йоджи: - Ты о чем? Какой это единственный способ возмещения?  
Соби: - Хм... Ну, если вы хотите, чтобы я озвучил вслух…  
Нацуо и Йоджи: - М-м...  
Кио: - Ой, бедняжки! Думаю, скоро вас увидят на сайтах любителей детей. И до того, как это случится, предлагаю порезать щенка на куски и приготовить рагу!  
Нацуо: - Раньше я тебя самого на куски порежу.  
Кио: - Ой! Страшно. Дети теперь совсем не понимают шуток - видно, говорят их внутренние страхи!  
Йоджи: - Что? Это, по-твоему, была шутка?  
Кио: - Конечно! Я бы ни за что не стал есть щенка. Правда, Рицка?  
<Щенок тявкает>  
Кио: - Ах! Со-тян, Рицка пытался прокусить мне палец!  
Соби: - Пожалуйста, не называй его Рицкой, Кио. Слушайте, Нацуо и Йоджи. Я не шучу. И сделаю, как сказал. Не забывайте.  
Йоджи и Нацуо: - Хм.  
<Щенок тявкает>  
  
  
**Трек 3.  
**  
<чирикают птицы, затем с картонным звуком откидывается крышка коробки>  
  
Нацуо: - С утром, Рицка! Сейчас же вылезай!  
Йоджи: - Доброе утро, Рицка!  
<Щенок лает>  
Нацуо: - Извини. Соби такой требовательный, что нам пришлось посадить тебя в эту коробку. Там было тесновато, да?  
Йоджи: - Соби уже ушел, и ты можешь побегать по дому.  
<Щенок кусается>  
Йоджи: - Хм? Ой, он меня укусил.  
Нацуо: - *смеется* Эй, Йоджи, у тебя кровь течет!  
Йоджи: - Да, и правда! Эй ты, то, что я боли не чувствую, не значит, что меня можно кусать.  
Нацуо: - Ничего страшного. Собаки же должны кусаться! Это просто означает, что он здоров!  
<Щенок лает и кусается>  
Нацуо: - Ой! Пусть это и не больно, но не кусайся!  
<Щенок лает и бегает>  
Нацуо: - А!  
Йоджи: - Рисовальные принадлежности Соби!  
Нацуо: - Он туда побежал, Йоджи!  
Йоджи: - А!!! О!!! Рицка! Стой, я сказал!  
Нацуо: - А! Незаконченные работы Соби! Стой! Эй!  
Йоджи: - Вылезай, Рицка! Ох, я же сказал не кусаться!  
Нацуо: - А-ах. Он меня раздражает!  
Йоджи: - И меня тоже.  
<Щенок тявкает>  
  
<звенит школьный звонок>  
Юйко: - Рицка-кун, пойдем сегодня в библиотеку? У нас полно домашних заданий!  
Рицка: - Ага. Кстати, Яёи еще не вернулся в Токио?  
Юйко: - О-ой, как, а Яёи-сан не в Токио? А я ничего об этом не знаю.  
Рицка: - Ну, я думаю, о Яёи можно не беспокоиться. Его, наверное, медведи съели, вот и всё.  
Соби: - Рицка.  
Рицка: - Ой.  
Юйко: - Соби-сан! Добрый день!  
Соби: - Добрый день. Рицка, я закончил картину с прошлой прогулки.  
Рицка: - Прошлой прогулки? Это когда ты рисовал меня в парке?  
Юйко: - Рицка! Ты был моделью для картины?  
Соби: - Да. Ради искусства Рицка предстал передо мной таким, какой он есть.  
Юйко: - Правда?!  
Соби: - Полностью открывшись для меня.  
Рицка: - Эй! Прекрати так говорить!  
Соби: - Ты придёшь взглянуть? Пойдём.  
Юйко: - Эй! Я тоже хочу увидеть! Хочу видеть!  
Рицка: - Юйко, не пойми превратно! На мне была одежда, ясно?  
Юйко: - Да, конечно. Пошли, пошли!  
  
<Шаги по лестнице>  
Соби: - Не волнуйся, получилось красиво.  
Рицка: - Хорошая вышла работа?  
Соби: - Да, я использовал радужный градиент по всей поверхности листа. Это отняло некоторое время, но…  
Юйко: - Ох! Очень хочется посмотреть!  
  
Нацуо: - Эй, Рицка! Этого нельзя делать в комнате!  
Рицка: - Что?..  
Йоджи: - А! Рицка плохой! Ты всё равно сделал это!  
Нацуо: - Ты безнадежен! Рицка дурак!  
Рицка: - Что вообще происходит?  
<открывается дверь>  
  
<Щенок лает>  
Рицка: - Хм?  
Юйко: - Ох! Как мило! Соби-сан! У тебя есть щенок?!  
Соби: - Нет, не у…  
Нацуо: - Рицка! Не бегай вокруг с грязными лапами!  
Йоджи: - Рицка! Когда ты успел это перегрызть?  
Рицка: - Эй! Почему вы его зовете "Рицка, Рицка"?  
Соби: - Ах. Это…  
Нацуо: - О, это твоя картина для университета или как оно там называется? Рицка с ней играл, побегал по ней и пожевал немного. В итоге она порвалась. Плохой! Плохой!  
Соби: - Целую неделю... я не спал... чтобы завершить это.  
Рицка: - Что?! Это была картина, которую ты для меня нарисовал?  
Юйко: - Тут всюду отпечатки собачьих лап.  
Соби: - Рицка. Портрет Рицки, в который я вложил душу, теперь выглядит так…  
Йоджи: - Эй, ну что ты! Зачем с ума-то сходить? Мы готовы убрать комнату, лады?!  
Соби: - Убрать?.. Мой рисунок. Что с ним? Эта работа была выражением моей любви к Рицке.  
Рицка: - Эй, ты что такое говоришь!  
Соби: - Но Рицка ---  
Нацуо: - Эй, ну… Я в живописи не очень разбираюсь, но разве стало не интересней? Современное искусство, и всё такое?  
Йоджи: - Да-да. Это оно. Искусство!  
<Щенок лает>  
Соби: - Вы двое, кажется, свои жизни совсем не цените.  
Йоджи: - Что? Хочешь драться?  
<Щенок рычит>  
Рицка: - Эй, собака сейчас важнее! Почему вы её зовете таким странным именем?  
Юйко: - Рицка-тян, да?  
<Щенок рычит>  
Юйко: - Рицка-тян, привет!  
<Щенок тявкает>  
Юйко: - Такой милый! Смотри, смотри! Глаза цветом похожи на глаза Рицки!  
Рицка: - Что?  
Нацуо: - А, тебе так не кажется? А мы вот именно так и подумали! Взгляд такой... с постоянной печалью и мрачный.  
Йоджи: - Прямо близнецы с Рицкой.  
Рицка: - Он на меня не похож! Для начала - почему собака?! Кот подошел бы куда больше!  
Соби: - Рицка, Юйко-тян. Можете сегодня уйти?  
Рицка и Юйко: - Что-о?  
Соби: - Мне надо разобраться с этими двумя.  
Рицка: - Разобраться? Как именно?  
Соби: - Лучше тебе не спрашивать. Это может быть слишком для ученика начальной школы.  
*Йоджи, Нацуо и щенок скулят*  
  
  
**Трек 4.  
**  
<Щенок скулит>  
Йоджи: - Нацуо, мы что, действительно выкинем щенка? То, что Соби сказал - это же неважно, а? Я… мне не нравится, когда меня выкидывают. И кого-то другого выкидывать не нравится тоже.  
Нацуо: - И мне не нравится! Только… послушай, Йоджи. Может, мы просто не способны заниматься собакой? У нас о себе-то не очень получается заботиться. Мы не можем отвечать за других.  
Йоджи: - Ты и правда обо всем этом думал?  
Нацуо: - Угу.  
Йоджи: - Понял. Сделаем, как говоришь, Нацуо.  
Нацуо: - Йоджи...  
Йоджи: - Пока, Рицка. Будь здоров, а?  
<Щенок тявкает>  
Нацуо: - Пошли.  
<Щенок лает>  
Нацуо: - Эй, не беги за нами!  
<Щенок тявкает>  
Йоджи: - Не ходи! Не ходи за нами!  
Нацуо: - Мы прощаемся. Это я тебе говорю.  
  
<Шаги>  
Йоджи: - Он… всё еще идёт.  
Нацуо: - Ага.  
Йоджи: - Я устал бежать.  
Нацуо: - Ага.  
Йоджи: - Тяжело от щенка избавиться, да?  
Нацуо: - Уверен, собака тоже не хочет, чтоб ее выкинули.  
<Щенок тявкает>  
Йоджи: - Гм, Нацуо. Я знаю, мы подростки и нам не хватает ответственности, чтобы заботиться о собаке. Но я не понимаю, почему! Разве с момента, как мы его подобрали, мы не приняли на себя ответственность? Одно то, что мы не в курсе, как за ним ухаживать, не означает, что мы можем влёгкую его выкинуть!  
Нацуо: - Йоджи...  
Йоджи: - Я... я не хочу его выкидывать!  
Нацуо: - Понимаю. Йоджи, ты редко тщательно обдумываешь, но тут ты, похоже, много размышлял.  
Йоджи: - Эй!  
Нацуо: - Это правда. И мне тоже не нравится мысль, что его приходится выкинуть.  
Йоджи: - Нацуо, и?!  
Нацуо: - Ну, мы просто должны кое о чём побеспокоиться.  
Йоджи: - М? Побеспокоиться?  
Нацуо: - О Соби! Если он нам надоедает, мы можем жить с собакой.  
Йоджи: - О да! Это мы можем сделать, но… он довольно сильный.  
Нацуо: - Мы ему вдребезги в тот раз проиграли, но если зарезать его спящим…  
<Щенок лает>  
Женщина: - О! Ромео! Ромео!  
Йоджи: - Эй, кто это?  
Нацуо: - Эй, старушка, ты что де… А!  
Женщина: - Ромео? Это правда ты, Ромео?  
Йоджи: - "Ромео"?  
Нацуо: - Ты про Рицку?  
Женщина: - Ромео, прости меня!!!  
Йоджи: - Это же та женщина, которая была вчера?  
Нацуо: - Да точно, с этой мы вчера столкнулись.  
Женщина: - Пожалуйста, прости мамочку!  
Йоджи: - "Мамочка"? Она что, Рицку родила?  
Нацуо: - Женщина - собаку? Звучит страшновато.  
Женщина: - Ошибаетесь! Это щенок Ромео, и он мой!  
Йоджи: - То есть он этой стару…  
Женщина: - Снова ошибаетесь! Я не старая!  
Йоджи: - Эмм… старый?  
Женщина: - Тоже нет!  
Нацуо: - Почему ты его выбросила?  
Женщина: - Ну, потому что… вчера _он_ наконец пришел ко мне! Но когда увидел Ромео, сказал: "А! Собака! Ненавижу собак! Ненавижу!" и ушёл. Я... я не хотела рвать с ним и... и... А! Мне так жаль! Так жаль! Выбросить ребенка - это же не по-людски, да?  
Йоджи: - Это не ребенок. Это щенок.  
Нацуо: - Это не то что не по-людски, а и не по-собачьи.  
<Щенок тявкает>  
Женщина: - Но сегодня _он_ сказал, что ради меня попробует полюбить собаку! Ох, я так любима! *счастливые всхлипывания*  
Йоджи: - О чем она вообще?  
Женщина: - Пошли, Ромео! Пошли домой!  
<Щенок лает>  
Йоджи: - Постой минутку!  
Женщина: - Да?  
Йоджи: - Это _наш_ пёс. Ты не можешь забрать его!  
Женщина: - Ваш?  
Нацуо: - Нет, не наш.  
Йоджи: - Нацуо?  
Нацуо: - Всё в порядке. Забирай его, старушка. Но никогда больше не выбрасывай. Даже собака сильно переживает такое.  
Женщина: - Д-да.  
Нацуо: - Прощай, Рицка!  
<Щенок лает>  
Йоджи: - Будь здоров!  
<Щенок лает>  
Йоджи: - Ушел.  
Нацуо: - Да.  
Йоджи: - У меня до сих пор след от укуса. Боли я не чувствую, но...  
Нацуо: - Ощущение, как будто болит.  
Йоджи: - Ага.  
Нацуо: - Да что это с нами? Мы же собак всегда ненавидели!  
Йоджи: - Ага, точно! Страстно ненавидим собак! И вообще, раз так быстро от него избавились, надо было еще вчера убить.  
Нацуо: - Ага.  
  
  
**Трек 5.  
**  
<открывается дверь>  
Нацуо: - Мы пришли!  
Йоджи: - Мы вернулись.  
Соби: - Добро пожаловать.  
Нацуо: - А где Рицка?  
Соби: - Он уже ушёл домой. Сказал, что много домашних заданий. Важнее вопрос, куда вы двое дели собаку?  
Йоджи: - Разве не очевидно?  
Нацуо: - Больше щенок твои вещи портить не будет.  
Соби: - Вот как.  
Йоджи: - Что значит "вот как"? Еще скажи, что ты разочарован!  
Соби: - Не совсем. Но я допускал, что вы, быть может, окажетесь неспособны избавиться от него.  
Нацуо: - Значит, ты разрешил бы его оставить?  
Соби: - Не _разрешил_. Но, возможно, не смог бы запретить.  
Йоджи: - И что это значит?  
  
<открывается дверь>  
Кио: - Всем привет! Ой, дети, вот вы где! Я столько всего купил! Посмотрим-ка! Ошейник и поводок для прогулок! Да-а, и игрушка в форме косточки! Он сможет ее таскать и грызть! Разве не круто? И миску для воды… Эй, а где щенок-то?  
Йоджи: - Мы его съели.  
Нацуо: - Сделали рагу.  
Кио: - Что?! Это… правда, правда, что ли, Со-тян?!  
Соби: - Думаю, они просто вернули его туда, где нашли. Они вернулись заплаканными.  
Йоджи: - Врешь всё!!  
Нацуо: - Не могли мы плакать!  
Кио: - То есть собаки здесь больше нет? А я так старался, покупая всё это. Зря потерял время.  
Соби: - Не вполне. Тут ошейник и поводок. Я возьму их?  
Кио: - Да, конечно… Но, Со-тян, тебе-то они для чего?  
Соби: - Секрет. Для хорошего дела.  
Кио: - Ха, звучит гадко!  
Йоджи: - Черт! Получается, Рицку можно было не отдавать.  
Нацуо: - Он вернулся к хозяйке. Наверное, так было лучше всего. Рицка выглядел счастливым.  
Йоджи: - А женщина была странноватой.  
Нацуо: - Странная или нет, а хозяйка есть хозяйка. Она всё-таки не забыла о Рицке.  
Йоджи: - Да, но счастлив ли он на самом деле к ней вернуться?  
Нацуо: - Ну, это...  
Кио: - Хорошо! Раз рагу из собачатины не вышло, сделаем кошачье рагу - из этих двоих!  
Соби: - Какая хорошая мысль. Начнем с мытья в душе!  
Йоджи: - А-а! Не трогай меня!  
Кио: - Сейчас-сейчас! Старший брат идет за вами!  
Нацуо: - Стой! Я убью тебя!!  
Йоджи: - А!! Отвали, извращенец!  
Нацуо: - Не трога-ай!  
*Соби смеется*  
  
  
_endless_  
  
  
__

_23.01.2013_

  



End file.
